


Случается жизнь

by mercury_emissions



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_emissions/pseuds/mercury_emissions
Summary: Мальчишеская улыбка Наруто не менялась даже спустя года





	Случается жизнь

Им было по шестнадцать. Сакура снова плакала в заботливо подставленную куртку Наруто, размазывая сопли.  
Сасори, бездушный, безразличный, эгоистичный стервец, бросил её! Первое время она сильно мучилась, но Наруто был рядом. И улыбался — не зависимо от того, какая задница приключалась. Что странно, полную задницу от простых угнетений Сакуры он просекал разом.  
Сакура из-за этого злилась ещё больше — Наруто не должен был с таким рвением утешать её, а уж тем более вызываться возвратить Сасори обратно.  
Сакура не выдерживала крепких объятий, и, пристыженная, давала ему подзатыльников. А Наруто снова улыбался.  
Все было как всегда — Наруто улыбался и терпел.  
*  
У Сакуры была строгая мать; был забавный отец, но больше, наверное, подкаблучником. С мамой отец развёлся, когда ей исполнилось шестнадцать.  
Все к этому и шло, и Сакура не удивилась, когда они оба решились ей об этом сообщить.  
Мать, видимо, его очень любила, иначе бы не страдала — а страдала та долгие месяцы.  
Мать не то, чтобы недолюбливала Наруто, скорее — ненавидела. Ей казалось, что он плохо влияет на Сакуру.  
В целом, у матери были крепкие основания так полагать — Наруто рос на попечении дяди-пьяницы; родители умерли в глубоком детстве. Он как-то рассказывал, что не помнил их, а фотографии ему ни о чем не говорили.  
Сакура сочувствовала, но по большей части потому, что это было своего рода честью и обязанностью. Она знала, что ему, прямо скажем, больно — знала, но не понимала и не осознавала масштабы трагедии.  
По-настоящему Сакура никогда его не жалела. А с возрастом поняла, что, хоть и неосознанно, но поступала верно — если бы она жалела его, вряд ли бы он продолжал с ней дружить.  
Наруто никогда о них, своих родителях, не говорил, и никогда не подавал виду, что ему одиноко или больно. Наруто всегда улыбался к месту и не к месту.  
И все равно Сакура защищала Наруто — отстаивала свои права на дружбу, и радовалась, когда мать уставала спорить, отмахиваясь через некоторое время.  
В чем-то Сакура была похожа на отца.  
«Такая же упрямая и твердолобая» — беззлобно бурчала мать.  
Время от времени Сакура говорила матери, что идёт гулять с Ино, в то время как у подъезда дома её ждали Наруто и Киба. Врала, в противном случае мать лишила бы и те оговорённые дни, в которых они с Наруто официально и без опаски шатались где придётся.  
С Ино она тоже дружила, но дружба эта была совсем отлична о той, что с Наруто.  
После развода мать впала в депрессию. Приходила с работы, разогревала купленный фабрикат в микроволновке, шла к телевизору и усаживалась в облюбованное кресло.  
Сакура тоже ела фабрикаты; в выходные мать могла что-нибудь сварганить, но случалось такое редко — в основном, когда накатывал стыд перед дочерью.  
Сакура те времена помнила отлично, и совсем не жаловалась. Хотя бы потому, что её никто не контролировал.  
Такой расклад дел не мог не устраивать.  
*  
Их никто не знакомил, просто однажды Сакура попала в заварушку, а Наруто вытащил её оттуда как истинный рыцарь.  
Правда, тогда, вместо благодарности, она сказала ему совсем другое:

— Да кто тебя просил? — и, грубо оттолкнув за плечи, бросила на прощанье: — засунь свои медвежьи услуги куда подальше.

Наруто не послушался её, и не только не засунул медвежьи услуги подальше, но и сам стал объявляться в её дворе каждый день.  
Он приходил с Кибой, иногда — со своей собакой, но чаще всего один.  
Сакура его игнорировала, но надолго её не хватило — через пару дней она сама подошла к нему и завела разговор.  
Наруто в тот момент зарделся и стал неуверенно отвечать на посыпавшиеся вопросы, словно не рассчитывал, что она спустится с небес на землю. К нему, Наруто, подойдёт сама и заведёт разговор.  
Сама же Сакура не чувствовала неловкости или смущения — ей было любопытно, тем более Наруто со своим неподдельным восхищенным взглядом, каким первое время смотрел на неё, не на шутку тешил самолюбие.  
После недолгого общения Сакура решила, что Наруто ей нравится: он был простым и незатейливым, как три монеты, но в тоже время особенным. Она не могла это объяснить даже себе — Наруто просто был не таким, как все, хотя и пытался не отличаться от прочих.  
В день знакомства он сказал ей:

— Сакура-чан, ты такая красивая!

И сказал это так легко, будто говорил об этом каждый день.  
За разговорами могли пролетать часы, Сакура не замечала ничего вокруг, поглощенная байками Наруто. У них не было ничего общего, и стиль жизни у них был совсем расхожим, но в тот день у неё возникло чувство, будто они с Наруто были знакомы вечность. Как это там: родственные души?  
Да, как-то так.  
*  
Носовой платок стал насквозь мокрым и валялся где-то в углу комнаты. Наруто принёс ей бумажные салфетки из верхнего кухонного шкафчика.

— Слушай, ты хоть раз можешь оставить меня в покое?

Звучало это так жалобно и неуверенно, особенно между всхлипами, что не было удивительным, что Наруто её не послушался.

— Как я могу оставить тебя одну, когда этот… его… Са… Саваши?

— Сай, идиот, — разозлилась она; на душе было так погано, а ещё Наруто снова не к месту улыбался, как идиот. Он и был идиотом. — Когда ты запомнишь наконец?

— Был Сасори, теперь — Сай. Думаешь, они мне так интересны?

Сакура не знала, что Наруто притворялся — на самом деле он одинаково хорошо знал как Сасори, так и Сая.  
Ей везло на таких — бездушных аристократов. И на лицо были похожи. По крайне мере, окружающие так говорили.

— Ну, я так и сказал…

— Идиот.

Было неправильно злиться на Наруто, в конце концов, он пришёл ей на выручку. Она могла бы позвать Ино, но дело в том, что перед ней бы она никогда не могла показаться в таком виде, такой жалкой и раздавленной. Ино бы ей помогла, съязвила бы, но помогла. И имена бы она точно не спутала, и говорила бы только правильные утешения.  
Но Сакуре этого не нужно было. Ей был нужен только Наруто, только его дурацкая улыбка и крепкие объятия.

— О чем ты? — улыбнулся Наруто.

И Сакура готова была его убить.  
*  
Наруто был обычным, в некотором понимании — носил ту же одежду, что и все, учился, как и все, ездил на электричке, как и многие, иногда матерился и обижался. Наруто был обычным, если не брать во внимание, что носил он исключительно оранжевую одежду, учился на грани исключения, убегал от кондукторов в электричке, матерился выдуманным матом и обижался на несколько минут.  
При всей своей нормальности и ненормальности он со многими приятельствовал, был на хорошем счету у городской сборной по футболу, и все его уважали.  
Таков уж он был.  
Сакура, хоть и решила не сразу отвергать его дружбу, относилась к нему некоторое время скептически.  
Выглядел он, как ребята из американских сериалов про бандитов. Он был загорелым блондином — и это все решало. Но на пробу он оказался азиатом до мозга костей. И только тогда Сакура полностью успокоилась.  
Однажды Наруто насмешливыми тоном заметил:

— Да и ты — не подарок.

От растерянности она даже забыла оскорбиться.

— В каком смысле?

— Где ты видела розоволосых японок, а? И глаза, вон, зеленые, а ещё меня в чем-то обвиняешь…

Последние слова он проворчал с видом оскорбленной дамы.  
Потом Сакура опомнилась и надавала ему тумаков, но рукоприкладство, увы, не могло возвратить сказанное обратно.  
С тех пор Сакура обещала себе быть начеку — это было первый, когда Наруто попер против системы!  
*  
Если на чистоту — Сакура не хотела знакомить Наруто с Ино.  
Наруто был другом с улицы. И никаким боком не касался её остальных знакомых с разных кружков, однокашников и даже дворовых друзей, которых знала мать.  
Умом она понимала, что долго его прятать от остальных станет непосильной задачей.  
Она тянула до последнего — пока Ино не взорвалась.

— Я устала прикрывать тебя перед мамой! Если ты не скажешь мне, с кем путаешься целыми днями, можешь больше на меня не рассчитывать.

— Хорошо, я познакомлю.

— Вот так бы сразу. В субботу предки уезжают, я дома вечеринку замутить решила, приведёшь своего дружка… Дружка ведь? Я знаю…

Ино знала — она каким-то непостижимым образом знала о творившихся делах всех и вся.  
Это должно было настораживать, но Сакура знала свою подругу только такой.

Наруто, конечно, пришёл. Вырядился в ни пойми что, а в руках держал охапку цветов.  
Идиот.  
Ино оглядела его, затем перевела взгляд на Сакуру, давая понять, что инициатива познакомиться была плохим решением.

— Да уж… Ты была права — мне не стоило его видеть.

Ино даже не отвела Сакуру в сторону, так и сказала, игнорируя стоящего в метре от них Наруто. Сакуре в кои-то веки было стыдно — сразу за троих. Она тут же, после слов Ино, перевела взгляд на Наруто. И облегченно выдохнула, заметив улыбку. Иногда ей казалось, что эта дурацкая улыбка приклеилась к его губам намертво.  
Ино, кажется, угомонилась, увидев Наруто и поняв, что многое из себя тот представлять не может.  
В тот вечер Наруто много шутил, взяв на себя роль клоуна.  
Сакура часто с ним смеялась: тогда — и потом.  
*  
После развода родителей Сакура шаталась до утра с Наруто и Кибой. Последний оказался не таким уж плохим парнем, в чем-то даже похожим на Наруто.  
Сакура не отрицала, что с ними ей было интересно, но и не спешила об этом кричать на каждом углу.  
В лето после десятого класса все знакомые разъехались: оно и понятно — последний год перед выпуском, экзаменами и поступлением.  
Сакура никуда не поехала — мать ещё отлеживалась на своей тахте, глядя бездумным взглядом на потолок. Отец часто звонил, даже пару раз приходил, дожидаясь её у подъезда.  
Она тогда подумала — отец не хочет видеть мать. Но позже стало ясно, что ему было просто стыдно показываться — бросил их, уйдя к двадцатипятилетней девушке, чувствовал вину.  
Он о чем-то спрашивал, о чем-то говорил сам, отпустив глаза, что-то предлагал — Сакура кивала головой, но ничего от него не брала. Он в каком-то вроде их предал, и она не задумывалась над тем, что такое любовь, и что значит жить с тем, кого терпишь.  
Наруто с Кибой тоже никуда не поехали. У Наруто не позволяли финансы, а Киба попросту отказался от предложений родителей съездить в Окинаву с сестрой.  
Тем не менее, проводили каникулы они не хуже, чем её знакомые: болтались по чьим-то крышам, по непонятным Сакуре трущобам и чужим дворам.  
Откровенно говоря, домой ей даже не хотелось возвращаться. Там было темно и мрачно, и тухнуть там было уделом неудачников.

— Отдай мой бонг! — Наруто пытался вырвать из её рук сооружённую когда-то трубу, но Сакура вертко уворачивалась, и ржала, как последняя лошадь, то ли вправду надышавшись, то ли от нелепых требований Наруто, который и сам-то был порядком поддатым. — Это опасно для здоровья!

— Киба, вырубай телик, она ещё маленькая! — кричал Наруто в другой квартире, закрывая ей глаза ладонью.

Сакура едва не навернулась со стула, воя от смеха: на большом плазменном экране телевизора отображалось второсортное порно.

— Что я там не видела? — выдавила из себя Сакура, и посмотрела на него, как-бы вопрошая: «Не шутишь?».

Но Наруто никогда не подводил, ни тот раз, ни в следующие:

— Ты бы видела своё лицо, — и пускался в смех уже он.  
*  
Был стылый ноябрьский вечер. Сакура вяло катала коляску, засыпая на ходу.

— С-сакура… Сакура-чан!

Сакура обернулась, выдернутая из полузабытья.  
Глупо заморгала, пытаясь понять: она ещё спит или это реально Наруто? Затем растянула губы в намёке на улыбку — прошло шесть лет, если не больше, с последней их встречи.  
Сакура слышала о нем от Ино — что у него вроде как шестая по счёту жена. Слышала, но не предпринимала попыток найти с ним встречу.  
Сейчас Наруто казался далёким человеком, и Сакура подумала, что верно поступала, не звоня и не пытаясь с ним встретиться — он был из другой, прошлой жизни, когда все было по-другому.  
Сейчас, по её мнению, она мало чем напоминала себя прошлую: погасший взгляд, тёмные круги под глазами, бледная, нездоровая кожа, немытые и поблекшие волосы.  
В коляске запыхтел малыш, Сакура наклонилась к нему, на автомате принимаясь раскачивать коляску. А затем она выпрямилась, и снова уставилась на Наруто, будто видя его впервые.  
В чем-то оно было даже правдой.

— Привет.

— Давно не виделись, — взъерошив волосы на затылке, Наруто вдруг воскликнул: — Да я вот, пришёл сюда… бабки у скамейки твоего подъезда сказали, что ты тут вечерами бываешь.

— Домой стучался? — спохватилась Сакура: мать сегодня обещала задержаться у подруги, но мало ли что — та могла прийти пораньше и неприятной встречи было бы не миновать.

— Да, но никто не открывал, — и, словно бы прочтя её мысли, пояснил: — Никого из знакомых не встречал.

Внезапно Наруто вскинул руку, и Сакура невольно отшатнулась. Когда она увидела у него в руке глянцевый листочек, то тут же обругала себя самыми неприличными словами: ей богу, как собственная мама — неужели вправду подумала, что Наруто за шесть с лишним лет мог превратиться в какого-нибудь преступника или убийцу?  
Чтобы сгладить собственное неловко вышедшее поведение, Сакура заговорила первой:

— Что это?

— Приглашение на свадьбу.

— На чью? — спросила она, и почувствовала себя идиоткой, хотя из них двоих идиотом оказывался всегда Наруто; «что», «кого», «почему» — идиотские вопросы, идиотская ситуация.

— На мою, — торопливо оповестил он.

У Сакуры снова чуть не вырвался вопрос той же серии: «Зачем?», но она сдержала себя.  
Немного подумав, Сакура сказала:

— Здорово, а кто будущая жена?

— Хината.

— Та, у которой ещё брат Неджи?

— Правильно мыслишь… — и он, словно бы боясь, что Сакура сейчас откажется, перебил сам себя: — В эту субботу, начало в восемь, но можно опоздать, ничего страшного.

Она не стала спрашивать, куда делась прошлая жена. Очевидно же — не заладилось у них.  
Хинату Сакура лично не знала, а вот с братом её ей однажды доводилось иметь дело.  
Честно говоря, Сакура в чем-то даже сочувствовала Наруто — зная характер Неджи, она могла с уверенностью говорить, что тому придётся ой как не сладко в этой семейке. И все же она была рада за него — Хината отличалась от предыдущих его жён, насколько она могла знать со слов Ино. А сплетни у Ино всегда оказывались правдивыми.

— Ты сейчас где?

— В пригород перебрался, — Наруто снова принялся неловко чесать затылок — она знала, что он не любит такие вопросы. — А так машины чиню в автосервисе, иногда оперативки на компы устанавливаю. Если что — обращайся, все будет в лучшем виде.

Взяв наконец приглашение из рук Наруто, Сакура, не глядя на на глянцевый лист, и стараясь не задумываться, что планов на субботу — целый вагон, что на свадьбу нечего надеть, что ребёнка не с кем оставить, и ещё много всего — собрала в кулак всю свою решительность:

— Конечно, приду. Обязательно.

— Вот и договорились.

Наруто медленно попятился задом наперёд, не спуская с неё взгляда. Он улыбался как в старые времена, словно бы не было этих шесть с лишним лет, словно бы он не пропадал.  
В коляске снова завозился ребёнок, и Сакуре пришлось отвернуться, а когда малыш успокоился, и она смогла оглядеться, его уже не было.  
*  
Конечно, мама была против того, чтобы она шла на эту свадьбу — все, что было связано с Наруто, вызывало у неё нездоровое отторжение.

— И чем он сейчас занимается? — спросила мама, пока она подбирала платье на вечер — неделя проскочила быстро, сегодня должна была состояться свадьба Наруто. — Небось, проводки чинит.

— Проводки? — удивилась Сакура, но тут же разозлилась: — Машины чинит, ма, и электронику иногда. Пойми уже наконец.

Маме всегда было интересно про всех знать — кто-чем занимается, где устроился, где и с кем живёт. Сакуре иногда тоже было интересно, но она знала, где и с кем этот интерес можно и уместно проявлять, а где — нет.

— Какая разница, — отмахнулась мама, будто бы угадывая истинное отношение Наруто к работе — тому и правда было все равно, кем работать.

Сакура не понимала этого — того, как можно так наплевательски относиться к своему занятию, но после нескольких лет безуспешных попыток заставить Наруто получить высшее образование, прекратила допытываться. Не хотел — и ладно, главное, чтобы оставался целым и невредимым, а с остальным можно было смириться.

— Я думала, его давно убили в какой-нибудь подворотне, — внезапно сказала мама, и Сакура, доселе не вслушивавшаяся в её очередную нотацию, резко замерла.

Она вспомнила его сегодняшнего, и от сердце вмиг отлегло. Зато вспышка злобы не смогла остановить от необдуманных поступков:

— Какая подворотня? Какой, нафиг, убили? — сказала она в лицо матери. — Ты хоть соображаешь, о чем иногда говоришь? Следи за языком.

И, метнувшись к себе в комнату, громко хлопнула дверью.  
В тот вечер маму она больше не слышала.  
*  
Разговор с мамой испортил настроение, и Сакура подумывала было не идти на свадьбу, потому что отсвечивать своей кислой миной на торжестве хотелось меньше всего, но передумала — она обещала себе больше не терять связь с Наруто, и свадьба была серьёзным поводом возобновить их. Она придёт, поздравит, отдаст молодоженам подарок, посидит чуть-чуть, поговорит лично с Наруто, и уйдёт. Всего-то.  
Свадьба на удивление оказалась настоящей свадьбой, а не теми, прошлыми, о которых судачила Ино.  
Безусловно, с этим постаралась сторона Хьюга.  
На Сакуре было обычное, даже слишком простое платье. На скорую руку набросав макияж и накрутив волосы плойкой, Сакура в спешке вылетела из дома.  
Пришла она одной из первых, остальные гости только подтягивались. И конечно, она пожалела, что не уделила своему внешнему виду побольше внимания — во всяком случае, сейчас бы она чувствовала себя гораздо уверенней.  
Сакура вспомнила про Саске — у того была командировка, и поэтому она не смогла отвезти Сараду к нему. Пришлось обращаться за помощью к маме.  
Несколько лет назад Саске был для неё всем, а теперь напоминал о себе лишь во внерабочее время, когда забирал Сараду.  
Год назад они развелись, у Саске теперь была новая жена, Сакура её не знала и знать не хотела — её чувства к нему давно угасли, и тем не менее — она считала, что копаться в нынешних отношениях Саске и его новой пассии-жены выше её достоинства.  
Так и жили.  
Раздельно.

— Вы Сакура? — окликнул её кто-то из гостей.

— Да, что-то случилось?

— Нет, просто Наруто мне рассказывал о вас очень многое, — улыбнулся мужчина, подсиживаясь к ней за столик. — Забыл представиться, я — Нагато Узумаки, дальний родственник Наруто.

Нагато встал с места, обошёл столик и протянул руку на манер клерка, ожидающего верхнюю одежду.  
Сакура смутилась — никакой он не клерк, просто решил, как истинный джентельмен, поцеловать даму в руку.  
Сакура протянула руку. Она совсем разучилась соблюдать элементарные правила приличия в высшем обществе. Хотя, вроде бы, только полтора года назад на церемониях клана Учиха не могла обойти их стороной.  
Сакура посмотрела на мужчину, и сразу определила, что ему хорошо за тридцать.  
Нагато оказался приятным, чуткими и титанически спокойным человеком. Но Сакура поддерживала разговор на дежурном уровне — ей больше не терпелось увидеть Наруто.

— Смотрите, он вон там, — сказала Нагато, и Сакура перевела взгляд по направлению извилистой лестницы, куда ей указали. — Я горжусь своим племянником.

Сакура, вместе с остальными, уже собравшимися гостями, стала аплодировать.  
Она ожидала увидеть Наруто какого угодно, но только не в традиционном костюме. Даже рубашку надел, изменив себе в привычке заменять любую верхную одежду футболкой. Удивительно, не правда ли?  
На глаза навернулись слезы.  
Она не плакала даже когда они с Саске развелись.

— Я тоже… — запальчиво кивнула Сакура, одновременно пытаясь стереть сбегающую дорожку слезы, — горжусь.

Затем вышла Хината, которую Сакура видела лишь на фотках, предоставленных Ино.  
Поймав её взгляд, Хината улыбнулась. И Сакура улыбнулась, но только запоздало — потому что, глядя на Хинату, Сакуру пронзила мысль: она тот самый пазл, не достающий Наруто в жизни, чтобы он наконец остепенился.  
Вся эта свадьба — убранства, мишура и десятки людей — все это должно было как минимум выглядит абсурдно и смешно по одной лишь причине: свадьба-то шестая-седьмая.  
Но никто не смеялся, никто не собирался издеваться. Все видели в них настоящую пару, все видели в Хинате ту самую, которая будет держать Наруто не выпуская.  
Все эти люди, собравшиеся на свадьбу, как минимум приятельствовали с Наруто. Все были за него рады — Сакура это читала по их лучащимся взглядам.  
Сакура ушла, не дождавшись неофициальной части мероприятия. Перед уходом она отдала подарок Нагато:

— Скажите, что от Сакуры-чан, хорошо?  
*  
Через год после развода мамы и папы, Сакура вдруг расцвела — ей было всего семнадцать, даже не восемнадцать, а она уже была готова горы сворачивать, опьяненная тем, что парни и даже мужчины на неё заглядываются.  
В своей старой школе, где она и училась тогда, ничего не изменилось, оставаясь прежним — обыденным и набившим оскомину. Но однажды, стоило ей сходить на поводу у Ино в одно из злачных мест, как она поняла — да она просто бомба; какие у неё шикарные волосы, какие большие и красивые глаза, а какая фигура — и мало ли, что формами её природа обделила, зато она высокая и худая, как модели из обложек.  
Поначалу она пыталась себя отдёргивать — ей могло и померещиться, потому что парни раньше на неё никогда не обращали внимание. Но потом ей стало все равно: что она вообще-то стеснительная, что мужская похоть ей чужда, что одеваться так, как одевалась она тогда — не в её вкусе.  
Её почему-то никто не отдёргивал, напротив — мать, наконец-таки очухавшись после развода, бросила ей зло: «Бери, все, что даёт — бери».  
И Сакура стала брать от отца, мучаемого стыдом перед бывшей семьёй, деньги и всевозможные подарки.  
Ино и Наруто молчали, как в воду опущенные.  
Наверное, они знали, что тогдашний животный магнетизм также не долог, как подростковая угловатость и прыщи.  
Но если бы и Сакура знала, то, конечно же, просто плюнула на этот факт — ну и что? У неё была власть, она могла крутить парнями направо и налево. Она не была дурой, и всегда обходила неблагополучных типов стороной, а тех, что нравились — опутывала в свои сети.  
И все ей поддавались. И это было триумфом.  
В семнадцать случился её первый раз — спонтанный, быстрый и совсем неприятный. Сакура так и сказала Наруто, когда они были у неё дома:

— Тупо вышло. Надо спать с теми, кого любишь, — она вспомнила первый раз Ино, позавидовала, но призналась:  
— Или хотя бы с теми, кто нравится.

Ей показалось, что её слова — истина, и что она говорит только умные и правильные вещи. Но Наруто тогда фыркнул.

— У нас в подъезде живёт один тип, у него него, вместо руки, культя висит. И я ещё одного недавно видела: у того правая сторона лица полностью пересечена, зашили убого, кажется, он бывший зэк. Так вот знаешь… это жутко возбуждает, не правда ли?

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь?

Сакура резко выпрямилась из сидячего положения, и обиженно буркнула:

— Да тебе вообще ничего нельзя говорить.

Она дурела от собственной сногсшибательности, от того, что внимания было слишком много, и она потеряла счёт парням. Через два года на полной скорости она врезалась в Саске-куна. Но тогда, в семнадцать, она ещё встречалась с Наруто и Кибой — ей казалось, больше по привычке, чем ради общения.  
Они были не чета ей — она было зрелой, она выглядела на двадцать, она одевалась дорого и модно. А они оставались прежней, мелкой уличной шантрапой, каких во дворах как собак нерезанных.  
Наруто ходил во всесезонной затертой куртке, которую Сакура помнила всю жизнь. На ногах у него были раздолбанные, рыночные кроссы.  
Киба тогда потихоньку скатывался, появляясь время от времени совсем в ноль, экспериментировал какой-то химией, баловался травкой, постепенно сменившейся более серьёзными препаратами. Его выгнали из лицея.  
Наруто жалел его, выуживая из каких-то полузабытых притонов.  
Наруто резко вытянулся, окреп, не бросал свои занятия по футболу, и даже начал ходить в качалку. Только Сакуру это не волновало — она видела во всех, кроме Наруто и Кибы, потенциальных самцов.  
Киба был небольшого роста, Сакура была его на пару сантиметров выше, когда надевала каблуки, а с каблуками она тогда практически не расставалась. Создавали они колоритную троицу, в чем-то даже забавную.  
Как-то они стояли возле входа в станцию метро, придумывая, куда-бы ещё сунуться.  
Рядом людей было тоже достаточно: кто-то ждал такси, кто-то своих знакомых, кто-то просто курил, болтая по телефону.  
В какой-то момент из открытой крышки канализационного люка вылезла крыса, и кто-то из женщин начал визжать, мужчины же расступились, шикая, чей-то ребёнок даже заплакал.  
Сакура отошла в сторону — в суматохе она не разглядела крысу, но от греха подальше решила и не выглядывать за чужие спины, зная свою реакцию на таких паразитов. А вот Наруто с Кибой от такого зрелища пришли в полный восторг, и стали дураками радостно прыгать и орать возле крысы, словно увидели инопланетянина.  
Сакура сцепила зубы и отвернулась, сделав вид, будто не знает их. Но как назло возле бордюра остановилась знакомая бэха, а из неё вылез Канкуро, второкурсник с международной журналистики, с которым Сакура неплохо общалась. Он подошёл, Сакура мысленно выругалась.

— Привет, тебя подбросить?

Она лихорадочно пыталась выдумать какую-нибудь годную отмазку, но именно в этот момент Киба заорал на всю улицу:

— Сакура, ты посмотри только на неё, да она же «она», вон какое брюхо…

Сакура вздохнула и обречённо обернулась. Обезумевшая крыса от нападков Наруто и Кибы залезла какому-то мужику на ногу, тот ею дёргал, пытаясь смахнуть тварь, но та отчаянно не смахивалась, и парни ржали как полоумные.  
Видимо, лицо её было слишком выразительным, потому что Наруто осекся под её взглядом, заткнулся и застыл на месте.

— А, ты не одна, — насмешливо улыбнулся Канкуро.

— Да, — мрачно подтвердила Сакура.

После представления они трое, молча, не сговариваясь, спустились в метро.  
Метро прибыло через несколько минут, они уселись на свободные места, только Сакура, обидевшись, пересела в другой конец. Наруто к ней не подходил.  
В середине пути Сакура оттаяла и пересела к ним сама.

— Извини, — тихо сказал Наруто.

— Перестань, — отмахнулась Сакура. — Не за что извиняться.  
*  
После свадьбы они продолжили общаться, не смотря на то, что школьные времена прошли, студенческие минули; дружба у них не прерывалась, даже несмотря на перерыв в шесть с лишним лет, и Сакура была рада, что Наруто такой замечательный человек. Что, хоть и имеет привычку пропадать без вести, встречает прежней теплотой и добродушием.  
Они общались, пусть и редко — у Наруто уже была своя семья, и Сакура старалась не мешаться, не спрашивать его о личном. В те редкие моменты, когда они оставались наедине, оба говорили об отвлеченном. Серьёзные темы они обходили за километр.  
Такова была их дружба.

Отсутствие осведомлённости о личной жизни Наруто возмещала Ино. Как, наверное, и Наруто был в курсе её дел от Ино.  
Через год после свадьбы на Наруто обрушилась трагедия — Джирайя умер.  
Сакура, узнав об этом по телефонному звонку от Ино, тут же сорвалась к нему домой.  
Она слышала, что после свадьбы Хината переехала к нему в двушку, доставшуюся от погибших родителей.  
Открыла ей именно она.

— Где он? Что с ним? — безо всяких приветствий затараторила Сакура, и хотела шагнуть за дверь, но поза Хинаты, с другой стороны придерживающаяся за косяк, недвусмысленно намекала, что пройти ей никто не даст.

— Ему сейчас плохо, и он попросил не впускать в дом никого.

— Ты скажи, что это я…

— Прости.

Сакура посмотрела Хинате в глаза — и та сразу же отвела их в сторону.

— Понятно, — сдержанно проговорила Сакура, и, отвернувшись, бегом спустилась по лестницам, игнорируя наличие лифта.

Их общение снова прервалось — на год. А потом ей позвонила Ино:

— Видела, какова сука, а? Ну нельзя же так…

Сакура набрала старый номер Наруто, но, понятное дело, им тот уже не пользовался.  
Сакура снова позвонила Ино и выцедила у неё новый номер Наруто. Позвонила. И снова абонент вне зоне действия.  
Если по существу, то дело обстояло примерно так: Хината развелась с Наруто, потому что тот сильно запил. Детей отобрала. Теперь они живут в поместье Хьюга.  
Сакуре было как-то плевать, что Наруто, возможно, и в самом деле вёл последний год себя как последняя свинья, что мать — она на то и мать, и дети всегда должны оставаться с ней, как в её случаи. У Наруто умер дядя, единственный, не считая поздно объявившегося Нагато, родной человек, и поступать так нельзя. Это натуральное свинство!  
Сакура села за стол, отложила телефон, и попыталась полностью обмозговать ситуацию, чтобы с пылу не наделать глупостей. Перевела дух. Так. Ладно, хрен с обмозговать, надо действовать.  
Сакура сняла с вешалки пальто, крикнула в сторону кухни:

— Ма, я на пять минуточек отлучусь, проследи за Сарадой.

— Ты куда намылилась? — но Сакура её уже не слышала.

Поместье Хьюга оказалось большим, раскиданным в загородном элитном участке города. Сакура даже толком ничего не стала разглядывать — вряд ли он отличался чем-то от прочих клановых недвижимостей.  
После тщательного обыска секьюрити, Сакуру наконец отвели к самому особняку.  
В саду оказалась Хината и малыш Боруто. Ей оставалось дойти каких-то жалких десять метров, но Сакура сорвалась на бег.

— Хината!

— Сакура-сан.

— Ты… ты… — Сакура согнулась напополам, словно пробежала не десять метров, а два километра. — Что… что случилось, объясни? П-почему ты подала на развод?

— Наруто болен, — односложно сказала Хината.

— И что с того? — в Сакуре снова вспыхнул гнев. — У него умер в первую очередь отец, а затем уже дядя. Джирайя был для него всем!

— Вы не понимаете, — покачала головой Хината. — Наруто сейчас не до меня и не до Боруто.

— Неужели ты не могла подождать ещё немного? Не срубай с плеча, он ведь любит тебя.

Хината впервые за весь разговор посмотрела прямо ей в глаза, и это уже о чем-то говорило.

— Я бы подождала, если бы он попросил. Но… он ничего не сказал.

— Ещё бы чуть-чуть…

— Сакура-сан, он любит вас, а не меня. И он ясно дал понять, что ждать от него ничего не стоит.

Хината говорила правду, но слова отчего-то ударили по самому больному месту.  
Сакура не заметила, как Хината подняла ребёнка, как вежливо поклонилась, удаляясь.  
Она так и простояла бы в этом чертовом саду вечность, если бы не охранник.

— Прошу меня простить, но вам нужно отсюда уйти. Ворота скоро закрываются, хозяин в пути.

— Да, конечно, простите, — Сакура сделала первый шаг, слегка пошатнулась, и отмахнулся от охранника, который оказался под рукой. — Я сама, все в порядке.  
*  
Сакура долго собирала себя по частям после Саске. Она, хоть и не показывала другим, в душе чуть ли не выла от боли. Саске был её первой любовью — по крайне мере, ей так казалось.  
Он был таким крутым, таким красивым и неприступным, что сердце, при виде него, каждый раз замедляло темп.  
Еще больше понадобилось времени, чтобы влиться в повседневное русло.  
Правильно, Наруто рядом не было, она не могла спросить, как спрашивала его всякий раз: «Как он тебе?», а он бы, улыбаясь уже к месту, ответил: «Не так обидно, когда блондинка исчезает с хорошим человеком».  
От Ино, прямо говоря, никакого профита — с ней разве что других обсуждать, больше подруга ни на что не годилась.  
Сакура все копила в себе, ей помогали только воспоминания о том безоблачном времени, когда она была подростком, и все ей казалось легко и просто.  
И у неё был ребёнок. Именно поэтому Сакура боролась со своей скорбью — ради Сарады. Именно поэтому Сакура так сильно и отчаянно отстаивала свои права на ребёнка, когда они с Саске судились.  
Она видела его, после развода, каждую неделю. Впервые, когда она шла на заседание, ей казалось, что худшего быть не может. А потом её отпустило — и не последнюю роль в этом сыграли её потухшие чувства к Саске. Любовь дожила себя. Да, именно так.  
Вокруг были люди — мама, Ино и знакомые. И самое главное — Сарада. И все они, хоть она и отрицала, своим присутствием не давали потонуть в трясине под названием «Саске Учиха».

О странностях личной жизни Наруто Сакуру регулярно оповещала Ино.  
Ино тоже могла её отвлечь — пусть только рассказами о Наруто.  
Та очень часто осуждала Наруто:

— Ну вот скажи, зачем он каждый раз женится-то на них? Неужели опыт его ничему не учит?

А ещё делала психологические анализы, основываясь на фактах:

— У Наруто какое-то болезненное стремление осчастливливать убогих. Он выбирает самую придурочную в своем окружении — и берется ее опекать. Ну конечно, ведь он — это единственное, чего всем эти дурехам не хватало для полного благополучия. Думаю, всякий раз он искренне верит, что сможет тянуть эту лямку всю жизнь. Верит, что каждый новый его брак станет последним. У него же комплекс бога. Но потом оказывается, что он только Наруто, а не бог, а они действительно ненормальные, и с этим он бессилен что-либо сделать. Он надрывается, переоценивая свои силы.

— Тебе надо в семейные психологи податься, — говорила ей Сакура. — Тебе ж даже образования соответствующего не нужно. Диагнозы, мотивы, комплексы — все перед тобой как на ладони.

— Смейся-смейся, а я ведь и правда вижу многое лучше, — не смущалась та. — Взгляд со стороны всегда объективней. Взять ту же Мацуи.

Наруто и правда регистрировался с каждой своей девушкой. Сколько их было в итоге, путалась даже Ино. Кажется, шесть.  
Первой стала детдомовка Киоко, которая прежде была его соседкой по лестничной площадке. Киоко была старше его на пять лет, жаловалась на соседей, которые якобы хотели её ночью придушить, чтобы она в конце концов лишила их своим отвратительным присутствием.  
Сакура знала его всех соседей, и с уверенностью могла говорить, что придушить и лишить присутствия хотела Киоко только их.  
Потом была с многолетним стажем проститутка Ая, которую не имел только ленивый. Она вылезала из окна и бегала в общагу к черным еще девчонкой, это знали все. Ая стала бы красивой девушкой, если бы не похоронила свою красоту ещё в в двенадцать лет.  
Пресловутая Мацуи отчего-то особенно бесила Ино, она не могла ей простить какого-то неподзывания Наруто к телефону, хотя, по мнению Сакуры, больная ревность — не самое страшное прегрешение в браке. Хэруми, по-видимому, была самой безобидной, простая деревенская дурочка — с ней Наруто прожил дольше всех, года полтора.  
Новости Ино о Наруто нервировали и расстраивали Сакуру. В эти моменты она полностью забыла о своих проблемах, переключаясь на Наруто.  
Что бы там кто ни думал, она знала: Наруто был умнее многих. Он был добрым. Веселым. Талантливым. Он был достоин большего, думала Сакура, и она искренне желала ему счастья. Все эти истории не веселили ее, с течением времени она стала даже избегать общения с Ино, чтобы только не узнавать о придури какой-нибудь его новой жены.  
А потом он объявился сам, пришёл ноябрьским вечером в парк, и лично пригласил её на его с Хинатой свадьбу.  
*  
Когда Хината развелась с Наруто, Сакура смогла его проведать только спустя неделю после официального объявления, и две — после звонка Ино.  
Ей было стыдно вот так объявляться, а ещё она никак не могла забыть, что они снова год не созванивались и не виделись, и что она только была на похоронах Джирайи, и что не подошла к нему лично, и не обняла. И что снова вот так предательски опоздала, узнав о разводе две недели назад.  
Ей было стыдно, когда он пропустил её в тёмный порог квартиры, и она почувствовала вонь перегара.  
Ей было стыдно, когда она начала оправдываться — Сарада простудила лёгкие, отец в реанимации, а мама и того хуже отказывается идти в больницу на ежегодное обследование. Все у неё было не слава Ками.  
Наруто её выслушал, понимающе покивал, и пригласил на кухню, где оказалось более не менее чисто.

— Чая и кофе нету. Могу предложить обыкновенную воду, — и, почесав затылок, добавил: — Из-под крана.

Сакура ему улыбнулась, а затем крепко обняла — она давно должна была это сделать.  
*  
В последний раз Сакуру не пустили в реанимацию к отцу — она жалела потом больше всего именно об этом: не смогла нормально попрощаться.  
На похоронах Сакура чувствовала себя чужой. Самозванкой, эгоисткой. Наглой дальней родней. Из старых друзей отца, кто знал прежнюю его семью, не было почти никого. Коллеги, которых она не знала. Незнакомые ей приятели. Новая семья: жена Нана, Худжи — единокровная сестра Сакуры. Наверно, отчасти они были правы в своем отношении к ней — за все эти годы она даже не предпринимала попыток наладить контакта. Все, что знали о Сакуре с той стороны, — она статья расходов.

— Мне очень нужны деньги, — подошла она к Нане после поминок. Лицо у той перекосилось. — Нет-нет, вы не поняли, — спохватилась Сакура: — Мать. Она очень больна, нужна операция и курс лечения. Квоты ждать слишком долго. Деньги нужны сейчас, а у меня их нет.

— Хорошо, — сдержанно ответила Нана. — Приезжайте через неделю.

Через неделю у нотариуса Сакура подписала отказ от права на наследование, и деньги перевели на счет.  
В тот же день Наруто появился на пороге её дома, вместо того, чтобы позвонить.

— Ино рассказала, — пояснил он.

Сакура вздохнула. Она лично просила Ино никому ничего не говорить, но глупо было надеяться. Она впустила Наруто и закрыла за ним дверь. Осмотрела его; прошло две недели с того дня, как она была у него дома, а вид у него уже стал человеческим. Не благодаря Сакуре, нет, просто Наруто сам по себе сильный человек. И он никогда не пропадёт, думала она про себя.

— Я поспрашивал тут у ребят. Короче, смотри, — он развернул какой-то листок в руках и показал ей. — С этим диагнозом нужно в другую больницу. Сюда, здесь работает врач, на этих операциях специализирующийся, Ширануи Генма. Заведующая отделением Цунаде Сенджу, взять твою мать согласились, я уже позвонил и договорился. Ехать надо сегодня. В конверт положишь такую сумму, — он ткнул пальцем. — Остальное потом. Поехали?

— Подожди, — встряхнулась Сакура. — Как поехали?

— Я мог бы съездить и один, но боюсь, твоя мать не так уж мне доверяет. Лучше будет тебе.

— Машина внизу. Сараду бери с собой, я присмотрю.

Мать, конечно, фыркнула и даже повозмущалась, но все же поехала и сделала все, что от нее требовалось. Она вообще в болезни оказалась неожиданно выносливой и некапризной.  
Наруто забирал ее из больницы после операции. Потом возил на все процедуры и обратно.  
Как-то Сакура спустилась к двери подъезда, чтобы помочь маме подняться в квартиру, и увидела, как она, задержав руку поддерживающего ее Наруто в своей, погладила его кисть. Это было так непохоже на мать.

— Ты прости меня, ладно? — сказала она.

— Да за что? — удивленно спросил Наруто.

— Так, — махнула головой в свернутом из платка тюрбане мама.  
*  
Май цвел в полную силу: свежая зелень, яркое солнце, пьянящий запах черемухи. Серую дорожную пыль от ветра вихрем взметало над тротуаром. На другой стороне улицы белели скамьи сквера, погода была самая та, но не единой души в нем Сакура не увидела. Она поддалась порыву и пересекла дорогу. Горечь комом стояла в горле. Было тяжелее, чем с матерью. Тяжелее, чем с отцом. Сакура сама не знала, почему.  
Она уже села на одну из скамей, когда ком прорвался слезами. Она согнулась напополам и прислонилась лбом к спинке.  
«Пожалуйста, — крутилось на языке. — Тебе ведь ничего не стоит. Пожалуйста».  
*  
— Кардиологическое отделение, Умузуки Наруто, — назвала она в справочном.

— Может быть, Узумаки Наруто? — уточнила девушка, сверившись сначала с монитором, а потом с рукописным талмудом на столе.

— Узумаки. Конечно, — смутилась Сакура. Она подумала, что, наверно, так ни разу и не называла Наруто по фамилии, и оттого позабыла его вообще. — Я оговорилась.

— А вы кто ему будете? — подозрительно посмотрела на нее девушка.

— Я его… друг, — Сакура запнулась, в последний момент решив, что «подруга» прозвучит не очень уместно. Даже язык невольно ставил под сомнение бескорыстие в разнополой дружбе.

Посомневавшись, девушка все же выписала пропуск и протянула Сакура в окошко.

— Третий этаж, направо. Пятая палата.

Палата оказалась платной, Наруто лежал один. Лицо его было бледным, а губы синими — симптомы, настолько затертые в книжках и фильмах, что Сакура считала их неправдоподобными.

— Ино сдала? — спросил Наруто. — Откуда? Я же соблюдал все требования конспирации.

Сакура не ответила, решив, что от Ино не убудет.

— А я-то все боялась за твою печень, — сказала она.

Наруто осунулся, кожа обтянула скулы, черты обострились, и Сакура вдруг ясно увидела его сходство с американскими бандитами.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты приходила сюда, — усмехнулся Наруто. — Но я страшно рад тебя видеть.

— Знаешь, а я ведь у тебя свой ноутбук никогда не чинила, — удивилась Сакура. — И машину. Могу поспорить, Ино твой постоянный клиент.

Хината появилась через полчаса. Она засмущалась их взглядов, но затем поборола себя, и прошагала к прикроватной тумбочке Наруто, ставя на него пакет с продуктами.

— Привет, — сказал Наруто.

— Я уже ухожу, — сообщила Сакура.

— Оставайся. Ты не мешаешь.

— Спасибо. Но мне уже пора.

Хината окликнула ее у лестницы.

— Сакура! Постой.

Сакура обернулась и подождала, когда она подойдет ближе. Она даже как-то не обратила внимание, что Хината назвала её просто по имени, без всяких суффиксов, перешла на «ты».  
Хината заметно округлилась, припухли губы, смягчился взгляд, хотя она и до этого не была этим всем обделена.

— Спасибо, что позвонила, — поблагодарила ее Сакура.

Хината отмахнулась.

— Ты извини меня. За тот разговор.

Сакура повторила ее жест: ерунда.

— Я подумала, что ты нашего развода только и ждала.

— Да сдался он мне, — хмыкнула Сакура.

— Я думала, ты сама его держишь, — серьезно продолжила Хината. — Не отпускаешь.

Сакура замерла. Задумалась на минуту, прислушалась к себе.

— Нет, Хината, — помотала головой. — Я его не держу. Правда.

Хината кивнула и опустила глаза.

— Я знаю.

— Девочка или мальчик? — спросила Сакура.

Хината улыбнулась и машинально прижала руку к животу.

— Девочка.  
*  
К вечеру мокрый снег повалил так, словно наверху распотрошили огромную пуховую перину. Временами он вставал сплошной крапчатой стеной, не позволяя видеть дальше пары метров, тяжелые хлопья залетали под капюшон, оседали на ресницах, таяли, стекая по щекам. На декабрьские обещали заморозки, но пока температура была плюсовой, и вся эта кипенной белизны красота, попадая на асфальт, превращалась в чавкающую коричневую жижу.  
Сакура откинула капюшон, чтобы не прозевать входную дверь, тупо уставившись в мерзлую кашу под ногами, и сразу же увидела Наруто за оконным стеклом. Что-то малодушно дрогнуло внутри, мелькнула дурацкая идея проскочить мимо кафе, а потом отзвониться, отбрехаться каким-нибудь выдуманным форсмажором. Но уже через секунду Наруто заметил ее, улыбнулся, постучал костяшками пальцев по стеклу. Потеки воды искажали его лицо, и на мгновение Сакура увидела того Наруто, с которым она познакомилась на площадке возле своего подъезда четырнадцать лет назад.  
У входа Сакура вытерла ноги, тщательно отряхнула снег с капюшона, меховая опушка его намокла и свалялась. Она как будто оттягивала время встречи. Наруто, опершись локтями на стол, смотрел на нее из дальнего угла.

— Как вы относитесь к творчеству Карлоса Кастанеды? — спросила она, когда села за стол.

— Что это за занудный тип такой? — засмеялся Наруто.

— Тебе никогда не говорили, что ты ужасно смеёшься? — сказала Сакура.

Наруто выглядел намного лучше, чем в прошлый раз, когда она его видела, и это не могло не радовать. Он залез в карман куртки, висевшей на спинке стула и вытащил оттуда флешку.

— Ты ведь не шутила, когда говорила, что хочешь себе ГТА 5? — Флешка была облицована розовой резиной, и Наруто умудрился написать на ней «Сакура».

— Да ты что! Вот скажу я это Ино, она тебе покажет, как сомневаться в крутости ГТА 5.

— Ладно. Посмотрим, — не стал спорить Наруто. — Как Сарада?

— Все нормально, — кивнула Сакура. — А как Хината, кстати? Как малыш?

— Хорошо, — коротко сказал он.

Сакура кивнула и не стала уточнять.

— Ты держись за нее. Она хорошая.

«Не так обидно, если блондинка исчезает с хорошим человеком», вспомнила она и улыбнулась.

— Я знаю, — сказал Наруто.

Официантка принесла кофе и заказанный чизкейк. Сакура поковыряла его немного для вида, есть отчего-то расхотелось. За окном продолжал сыпать одноразовый снег, явление красивое, но очень непрактичное. Кто-то из пешеходов на другой стороне улицы открыл ярко-оранжевый с пальмовыми листьями зонт. Это смотрелось странно и неуместно — пляжный зонт под снегом.

— Что случилось? — спросил Наруто. — Что не так?

— Все так, — ответила Сакура, не отрывая взгляда от оранжевого пятна, пока владелица зонта не скрылась за углом. — Или все не так. Скорее первое, но чувствуется как второе.

Она медленно убрала флешку в сумку. Проверила дисплей телефона. Неотвеченных звонков не высветилось. По-хорошему надо было бы сворачиваться и идти. Разговаривать им, в общем-то, больше было не о чем. И незачем. Но Наруто смотрел на нее выжидающе и молчал так, что Сакура не могла уйти.

— Все очень правильно сейчас. И очень хорошо. Так хорошо, что хочется не дышать, чтобы ненароком равновесия не нарушить, — продолжила она.

— Но?

Но почему-то тоска, подумала Сакура. Почему-то не отпускает. Почему-то кажется, что где-то была допущена системная ошибка, хотя ее последствий не видно. Ведь все работает.

— Все работает, потому что никакой ошибки нет, — сказала она вслух.

— Что случилось? — повторил Наруто.

— Я люблю тебя, — пожала плечами Сакура. — Люблю. Ну… знаешь, как это бывает?

— Я-то? — переспросил Наруто после паузы. Сакура не смотрела на него. — Да знаю…

Она разломала ложкой чизкейк и запихнула в себя пару кусков, допила кофе. Наруто перебирал пальцами пробку от минералки.

— Курить бросил, — усмехнулся он, — а привычка крутить зажигалку в руках осталась.

— Правда? И как оно? Тянет? — спросила Сакура.

— Уже не так, как раньше. Привык.

— Это хорошо.

Кафе постепенно заполнялось посетителями. За соседний столик приземлилась парочка студентов. Сакура вспомнила, как сама забегала после пар в кафешку на набережной в компании друзей. С Наруто они никогда никуда не ходили, только шастали по улицам до глубокой ночи. Лазали по крышам, спускались по пожарным лестницам во дворы.

— Только временами, — добавил Наруто. — Находит.

— Сильно?

— Сильно, — сказал он.

— Но справиться можно, — почти без вопроса уточнила Сакура.

— Можно, — подтвердил Наруто.

Они вышли из кафе вместе, когда стало совсем темно. Асфальт все-таки немного подморозило, и грязь под ногами застыла множеством чужих следов. Она вспомнила тот давнишний ноябрь, опостылевший парк у старого дома и засмеялась:

— Наша земля находится в галактике «Млечный путь» — так?

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что астрологи нам соврали?

Наруто слишком часто улыбался. И почти всегда не к месту.  
Таков уж он был.


End file.
